joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkrai (Wanked)
|-|Darkrai= |-|Mega Darkrai= Summary Darkrai is the true final villain of pokèmon Mystery Dungeon 2 and is a force of pure evil. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | High 1-A Name: One of Smogon's Worst Nightmares, Manifestation of Pure Evil Origin: Dialga and Palkia Hatred Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (He is the Manifestation of Evil) Classification: The Nightmare Pokemon, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telepathy, Killing BFR, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefields, Plot Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Teleportation, Summoning, Size Alteration, Shapeshifting, Complete Intangibility, The ability to corrupt and turn everything in darkness | All the existing abilities. Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (Can easily put to sleep forever the likes of Mewtwo (Wanked) and Kecleon (Mystery Dungeon) | High Outerverse level (Superior to Base Mega Rayquaza (Wanked)), also all of his attacks ignores every Durability Speed: Instant | Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Can lift Time and Space | Can lift everything Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ (Since he corrupted Dialga in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) | High Outerversal '(Can corrupt Mega Rayquaza) 'Durability: Intangible | Inapplicable Stamina: Infinite | Beyond infinite Range: Everywhere I Beyond Everywhere Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None (He is Intangible) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Hypnosis – Darkrai puts his opponent to sleep forever. * Disable - Darks eyes glows and completely blocks and blow the opponent. * Nightmare – Darkrai tortures and kills the opponent with horrible nightmares. * Dream Eater – Darkrai eats the opponent dream along with his soul. * Mind Eater – Darkrai mind-rapes and absorbs the opponent. * Dark Pulse – Darkrai launches a dark beam which disintegrates the opponent. * Shock Wave – Darkrai throws a blue beam of electricity which electrocutes the opponent. * Ice Beam – Darkrai shoots numerous beams which they froze to death the opponent beyond Absolute Zero. * Summoning – Darkrai summons his minions which are: Arbok, Rhyperior, Magmortar, Aggron, Magcargo and Mismagius. * Double Team – Darkrai creates infinite copies of himself which attacks the opponent. * Ominous Wind - Darkrai creates a purple wind which wipes the entire multi-universe of lifeforms, down to the smallest virus. * Dark Void – Darkrai creates a dark wave around him which encases the multiverse in darkness, killing everyone in the process. * Possession – Darkrai possesses and destroys the opponent body. * Final Attack – Darkrai summons a bunch of painting and each one of them strikes a dark hand which attacks and consumes the opponent, Darkrai encases himself with his stand and then completely erases the opponent from every existences. (This move ignores every Durabilities on all the planes) Key: Darkrai | Mega Darkrai Others Notable Victories: Base Mega Rayquaza (Wanked) Mewtwo (Wanked) Lucy/Nyu (Wanked) Kecleon (Mystery Dungeon) Lord Helix Bird Jesus Accelerator Cresselia, Dialga, Palkia, Grovyle and the party Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Wanked Category:Male Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Beyond Logic Category:Evil Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Ageless Category:Stand User Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Mind Readers Category:Teleportation Category:Summoner Category:Flight Category:Elemental User Category:Size Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1